how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page:Archive9
first page I have a screenshot of the first page. I am not sure it is the best way to set the with fixed. (maybe we can set a maximum?). here is a screenshot with browser Konqueror (safari should be the same) on 800*600 almost. moa3333 20:26, 16 April 2006 (UTC) It would be good now if the image would be a little smaller (70% of what it is now). : Thats bizarre with seamonkey the main part when over the google ads ZyMOS 02:16, 17 April 2006 (UTC) Another way to advertise the project in the future Remembering the comments in the halfbakery.com , and the TV Show "Rough Science" (http://www.open2.net/roughscience, Scientists on an uninhabited island..), I thought that with this project, as a way of teaching, we could have similar TV show. Imagine a TV show, where lay people (common people) would be placed into such environment, and all the civilization, just like through Wikipedia, would try to give knowledge for those people to develop. I think that could be very interactive, as various people could suggest THEIR knowledge directly to THEM, and help them. By doing this, they would naturally create this wiki. I bet there should be someone interested in creating such a TV SHOW. Because it would be not just watching TV, but also ... interacting! Inyuki 07:55, 19 April 2006 (UTC) Another idea - Wiki(HOWTO) CITY A city, built using only the knowledge from the wikihowto. Inyuki 07:55, 19 April 2006 (UTC) Well, these are the ideas to expose the KNOWLEDGE. Maybe we could also create something like exhibitions, showing the things created using this knowledge. I simplified, because what we want is that users went to the OBJECT first ..And the first object we have - the Wikihowto. I think this is logical, where they should start from. So I did something like that in the first page Template:Overview section: * Object: Wikihowto * Howto write a new Howto page on WikiHowto * Guide to getting started on WikiHowTo What do you think of it? Inyuki 08:59, 19 April 2006 (UTC) ::I like it... i move some stuff around but i really like the new look of the main ZyMOS Cooperation and Goals The page about cooperation gave me an idea. I think we should have a page to state our goal, not future goals, but our ideals. things like. ZyMOS 05:22, 20 April 2006 (UTC) *Free and open access *free and open material *accuracy in information *diversity of subjects *strong connection with wikipedia and other media wiki sites *cooperation and integration with other wiki style howto and guide site * ---- * ---- Yes, I agree that ultimately we would have to cooperate with Wikimedia, and these ideals are necessary and we have to write them. Though we never may know the true goals of other Howto Wikies creators (I think it's possible that some of them are targeting to make the site popular and profit from it like someone profited from http://www.howstuffworks.com), so I think anyone who would cooperate, should agree with the "the philosophy of all Wikimedia sites". Tasks Collecting the key information about other projects... And trying to understand their origin... I think we know there are few sites for trying to cooperate: * http://www.howtopedia.org (Maybe we could collect info about it on About:howtopedia.org) * http://wiki.ehow.com (Maybe we could collect info about it on About:ehow.com) - Ask their goals, and how they came up with these goals. Our task would be to discuss and find what we can learn from each other, and become one, and if the goals are different, how we can coexist. Inyuki 08:51, 20 April 2006 (UTC) Possible benefits of cooperation * Cleaner design and more precise policy style from Howtopedia * Maybe experience software design modifications from eHow * Easy name like "wikihow".. * Hosting (?) * Become closer project to Jimmy Walles projects (Wikicities) * Much more people on THE (NEW) PROJECT OF US ALL. * Good goals Only if we cooperated, we are all wikis, maybe we could have something really better. Inyuki 09:17, 20 April 2006 (UTC) ::This sounds like a good idea, and even if they don't wish to work with us it will give us a good idea of what people want and maybe some new ideas for wikihowto... I compiled a list of sites that are wiki-style and of guides, howtos , or tutorials , we can reorganize this and start from there.... ZyMOS 18:03, 20 April 2006 (UTC) ::Lets first go through the list and make a table, ::Here is a crappy example of what the table could be like ZyMOS 19:24, 20 April 2006 (UTC) :::as a continuance of the idea above i think we should put all of the old links from and put it in the new About:Similar projects, and retire the old page. Maybe a table isn't the best way of listing them or the table could be a table of contents(with details) i don't know. But it think we should integrate them with some basic parameters for example *'wikiHow' **License: Creative Commons-Attribution-noncommercial-share alike 2.5 License. **number of howtos:6800 **level of development: Beta, but is fully developed **organization style: categories **Possibility's for Cooperations: ?'' **What we can learn for the site: ''? **Notes and comments: ..... :something like that.... how does that sound?? ZyMOS 03:11, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :: Yea, that looks good, maybe just need to take some time to create a page to properly discuss it. Inyuki 01:43, 22 April 2006 (UTC) Coop with Wikicitians ? I bet there are forsaken Wikicities, maybe we could get contributors from there. Here is the list: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Wikia_descriptions Inyuki 01:43, 22 April 2006 (UTC)